Moments
by violet-phoenix-rose
Summary: For the Shuffle Challenge, sort-of. Random moments. Rating is precautionary for future segements.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Got the idea from the Shuffle Challenge (HPFFC). All of this takes place during the final battle in DH or soon after it. Most songs are for certain characters but some aren't. Be warned – I have a lot of odd music. Songs are by Death Cab For Cutie, Plumb, Evanescence, The Fray, Fireflight, ZOEgirl, and Coldplay.

I Will Follow You Into The Dark - unknown character

He knows that he won't be able to make it if she dies. It took so long for him to figure that out – too bad it happened much too late. Now he's fighting for her, making sure that everything is as it should be.

He knows he's got a low chance of surviving, and for once he's not thinking about risks. He'd die if it meant saving her in a heartbeat if he had to. Protecting her is the only thing he cares about at the moment.

He hasn't been with her for a long time, but it doesn't matter to him anymore. All that matters is keeping her safe.

I Have Nothing - Bellatrix

She has never let anything get in her way before. Tonight's no exception. Tenacious, they used to call her, when they really meant crazy enough to get what she wants every time. Do they ever wish she'd listened to them, she wonders, or is it better that she didn't?

She stands in the middle of the battle, surrounded by her comrades and her enemies, and finds it rather funny. She'd wanted this to happen for ages, and now it is. No one will stop her tonight. No one.

_Hello _- George

His other half is gone. This was so unexpected, so tragic, so completely terrible. How will he face the world now? They all expect him to be a wreck inside, and for once he's exactly what they expect.

He won't go to the funeral. He doesn't want anyone to know how confused he is, how mixed up he feels inside. Most importantly, he doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

He was the one that survived, while his brother didn't. He is the one who has to do everything they meant to do – alone. He is the one who was hurt the most by one death.

Little House – Cho

She shouldn't be feeling dreadful today, of all days, but she is. She's missed him for three years, but it's never been quite this bad before. Never so out-of-place, either.

Why is she missing him so badly? A quick glance behind her reveals the answer. She's not the only one who's lost someone now, but she was the first.

She tried to move on, but she kept falling backwards. No wonder people wish she'd just shut up. Despite everything that happens, she still thinks about him constantly.

_You Decide _– Luna

She wants so desperately to be somewhere else, somewhere so far from here. But she's here, all right, hiding and hoping she survives. She's survived enough already; no need for something more.

She's in a hallway that's never used. Now that she's gotten her friend into her House area to find a particular ghost, she has no reason to be here. But she is. Someone will have to deal with whatever remains when the battle ends. She thinks she will be that someone.

It's all right, she tells herself. Her father, wherever he is, is safe and far from here. She thinks briefly about the boy she loves, but she knows he'll be all right.

_Save Myself _– Ginny

I lived, she reminds herself, trying to make herself feel better. But having lived doesn't comfort her like it should. She's still here, but a lot of people she knew well aren't.

She doesn't know whether she'll miss all of them. That pest in her year – she can't remember his name, but she won't miss him one bit, and she doesn't think anyone else will. There were a few she only knew OF, people she didn't get to know well.

It's odd, she decides, missing people already when they've not even been gone a week. Knowing she could have been one of them is the only reason she will never forget. She nearly was one of them.

_42 _– unknown character

He looks around at the cemetery and wonders why anyone allowed this to happen. It's been ten days since the battle, and he still wonders why it had to end like that. He didn't lose anyone who was close to him, but he feels like he did. He feels pain inside that isn't his.

The plaques are already up at school, as is a memorial birdbath, which was someone's idea of a joke, even though no one thought it was funny. Who really wants to be remembered with that sort of thing, he wonders. At least the rosebush someone donated has a small point – it's what the woman it honors would have wanted, they said. He doesn't know because he didn't know her.

It's odd being in a school that now has a cemetery and is almost a memorial.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Characters aren't named this time

A/N: Characters are un-named unless otherwise noted. Songs are by Natasha Bedingfield, Evanescence, Krystal Meyers, Plumb, and Vanessa Carlton.

Who Knows

She's having a bit of trouble figuring out what he thinks of her, what she thinks of him. It's awkward trying to see everything the way he does, trying to make sense of it all. She doesn't know what will happen next, and she likes it that way, likes guessing everything and being curious.

She wants a relationship, but it isn't about to happen. He's not who she used to think he was, and that's good and bad at the same time. Being unsure, she decides, is starting to get rather annoying. But not knowing has always been her weakness.

My Immortal

He makes her feel like a different person, and she likes it. They complete each other, he says, and she agrees with him. Their relationship is built on trust and protection, not physical attraction like people always assume.

She wants to know why she can't keep him off her mind, why life without him saving her doesn't sound like an option. That's what she likes about him, she decides – he saves her, protects her, and would never hurt her. He is a part of her heart now, and she can't see things any other way. She needs him.

Sing For Me – Cho

She misses him so badly, and it's hurting her. _He won't come back_, she tells herself in a vain attempt to stop. _He's dead; you'll never see him again._

It's like she's put herself on self-destruct mode. At any moment, she could snap and do something dreadful. She doesn't want to, but it's always a possibility.

Words just aren't good enough for how much she misses him, or for how much she's damaged her heart in the process.

Real Life Fairytale – Luna/Neville

It's so odd how everything came about. He sees the beauty in the little things now; she looks at the world with different eyes. Neither of them had planned this, but she's always seen the beauty in unexpected things.

They aren't loners anymore. She's still on the edge of crazy in most people's minds, and they haven't stopped saying he's nearly a Squib yet, but they have a few solid, reliable friends. And they have each other, of course.

It was such a beautiful accident.

Rinse – Ginny

It figured that when she needed him, he'd go off and leave her. there was a certain irony in it, she noticed, a certain foreshadowing of what was going to happen. For the first time, she almost hated him, but she had to stop herself.

In an attempt to pretend nothing had happened, she threw herself into anything and everything she did. It didn't work, didn't stop how much she missed him and how much she completely hated him, but she tried. She always tried to hide herself.

It is possible, she decided, to love a person and hate him at the same time.


	3. Part Three

A/N: As usual, characters are not named unless otherwise noted

A/N: As usual, characters are not named unless otherwise noted. Songs are by Britt Nicole, Lily Allen, Lenka, Natasha Bedingfield, and

**Holiday – Hermione**

Blast it all, what she really wants is an escape, some time away from the nuisance that her everyday life has become. Without meaning to, she begins to slip into her daydream, even though she has better things to do.

She can almost feel the ocean breeze calming the heat of the scorching sun and the warm sand in her toes. She can almost see herself relaxed on a chaise lounge at a resort, somewhat tan and wearing a not-quite-bikini-cut two-piece swimsuit.

She hates daydreaming, but she can't resist this today.

**Smile – Ginny **

It's oddly delightful to not care what they think. Maybe she's still annoyed at the way SOME of them have acted lately, but so what. She hasn't stopped caring yet, but she's trying.

Being the person they're all talking about – she likes it. So what if her brother and his friends are a little worried about what she's become. Since when did she listen to them, anyways?

It's fun for her, feeling like she's on top of the world. So far as she's concerned, she is.

The Show – Luna

Life, the way she's always seen it, isn't supposed to be a game of who can win with the most money and connections. Though she doesn't play that game, it's dreadfully fun to watch the people that do. She almost finds their attempts at social climbing funny, especially when they have no idea what they're doing, but not quite. She's watching, all right, but she's keeping her humanity as well.

Let them say what they want about her take on life – she doesn't mind, even though she'll hear about it sooner or later. Life is supposed to be lived, not played for the perks, and she's happy. That's all that matters, isn't it?

Watching the three-ring circus that is her fellow students' lives is more fun than being part of it, she decides.

Pocketful Of Sunshine – Tonks

Let the world fall all around her – she doesn't care. Somehow she managed to get everything she wanted and more. She's one of the lucky ones, she realizes, but that doesn't affect her, doesn't stop her, doesn't make her wonder what it'd be like if things had played out differently.

She's not in her own world, like some people she could name, but she's happy. That's saved her before, and it'll save her again. So what if she's a little out-of-the-ordinary – no one worth caring about has ever noticed that.

The sun's setting on her life, but she has nothing to regret.


	4. Part Four

A/N: This project is officially addictive

A/N: This project is officially addictive! Songs are by BarlowGirl, Meg & Dia, Avril Lavigne, KT Tunstall, and Evanescence.

**I Believe In Love – Audrey**

She cries as she sees what the war has brought on the world. All the broken families, the shattered relationships, the children who will never know their parents – it stings her to think of them, to watch them pretend everything's okay. The war may be over, but things are not okay.

She sees one family in particular, and one person among them. She knows him in passing, but there's something about seeing him wondering why he's still alive and his brother isn't that touches her. It's like she knows someday he'll matter to her.

She doesn't know anything now, but she's picking up the pieces of life.

**Monster – unknown character**

She wants to live, not die like it seems she's about to. Her whole life is ahead of her; she's not had the chance to live it yet. Sure, anything could happen, but she doesn't know what will.

She'd scream, but no one would hear her.

**Innocence – Luna**

Shattered. That's the word she'd use for everything now, with the word in front of her and a lot of pain behind. If the people around her are half the people she thinks they are, they'll save this world, bring it back to what it used to be.

In this silence, with no one there, she is alive again.

**Suddenly I See – Hannah Abbot**

The light at the end of the tunnel has come, she realizes. There's nothing to worry about now; everyone's just so happy to be alive. And everything makes sense, in a really weird way.

It's like the storm has ended and the sun has come out again. The funeral is over and the wedding is beginning. No more tragedy, just real life again.

She really likes things now.

**Haunted – (unknown character)**

All the memories, all the pain, all the suffering – everything lives on in her mind. Letting go of all reason, she drowns in it without meaning to, reliving everything. She doesn't want to do this, but she can't stop.

No one will ever know what she sees in her head, what she remembers, what will live as long as she does. She's saving it, so someday she will tell other people what the war was really like. Already there are glossed-over versions, and she hates them.

All she wants is for reality to be seen.


	5. Part Five

A/N: Round 5! Songs are by The Veronicas, Evanescence (two), and Avril Lavinge.

**Untouched - Ginny**

This, she decides, is what casual flings were meant to feel like. She doesn't particularly CARE about the boy, but he's available and he's not horrid so she's with him tonight. She's so young, so free, and she loves every second of being the girl all the boys want. So what if they're not in it for a connection - neither is she.

Hopefully she'll catch the jealous glare of the boy she really DOES want, the boy she's not going to get anytime soon. Hopefully he'll BE jealous of the one she's dancing with, being with, pretending she likes. On second thought, she'd be happy if he was even THERE.

She doesn't cycle through boys because she likes it - it's just an attempt to get the one she really wants.

**Tourniquet - Harry**

Silence, sweet silence, and then the pain comes back. Thankfully it's not physical, something someone would notice. Instead, he tries to drown out the screaming, the memories, the regrets, everything that goes on in his head.

Another round of this and he will go crazy, that much he knows. Everyone's had flashbacks, his friends tell him, but he knows that isn't true. They all continue to live normal lives, while he barely makes it.

Even love isn't enough now. He knows that it won't last forever, but he wishes he knew when it would stop. Nothing can control it, nothing, and he's so sick of it.

He wishes he knew why he, of all people, had to relive everything. It's not like he needed one more torment.

**Imaginary - Luna**

If she doesn't have to face it, it can't hurt her. That phrase got her through so much, but it just doesn't work anymore. Things she thought she'd never have to deal with have become part of her past, things she wished to avoid wrote themselves upon the pages of her life.

If she escapes, like she's so good at doing, she'll make it another moment. One step at a time, she tells herself, no looking back and no regrets. She has trouble with the second part, like any person would, but at least she tries.

So what if they say she's crazy - at least she can escape at times.

**One Of Those Girls - Molly II**

If they go at it again... She won't think about it. If one more adult says the boys are more agressive than she and the other girls are, she has half a mind to tell them exactly what she thinks of that comment.

She's stronger than most of the girl cousins and some of the boys, but they're family so they don't count. If she can take on people she's not related to by blood and win, maybe the older cousins will take her seriously. Maybe, just maybe, she'll feel like she belongs.

She's like her namesake in 12-year-old form.


	6. Part Six

A/N: Finally updating this! Songs are by Idina Menzel, Plumb, Vanessa Carlton, Plumb (again), Hey Monday, and Marié Digby

---

**I'm Not That Girl - Hermione**

She wants to cry a little as she sees them - well, either that, or she wants to tear them apart. It figured she'd get this mad at them - just as she was starting to _like_ one of her best friends, he'd somehow tie himself up with someone else! She doesn't envy the girl, but she wishes the boy would see her. She's the reasonable one in their circle, the one always pointing out how impossible some things are. She just isn't girlfriend material for anyone, so far as she can tell.

**In My Arms - Tonks**

It strikes her that tonight she's going to make the biggest choice of her life. Will she stay put, stay with her child, or will she risk her life to make the world a better place? She chooses the latter, of course - no one ever really had the power to keep her down anyways.

She looks at her son - a month old, a Morph just like her (except already favoring turquoise hair) - and realizes that she might never see him again. "If I die tonight," she whispers as she leaves, "it's to keep you safe."

Not once does she regret this choice, not even as a bright light shines before her and she realizes what she has done.

**Nolita Fairytale - unknown character**

She doesn't care! Not caring about anything around her feels, at the very least, better than it should. This is how it feels to be happy, to not have a care in the world, to be on one's own with no commitments and no obligations. It's different from her normal, sure, but she can embrace it.

She's on her own in the city, learning to love the little things. Sitting on her fire escape and enjoying the sunset, making friends with the woman next door who can't stop cooking... it's the small stuff that makes her happy.

**Good Behavior - Hermione**

_Is this what you get when you try to be perfect?_, she asks herself. _Is this what you get when there's not a thing you can't do - except really get on with people?_ The questions dance in her head, almost making her sick with their strength. Another year of this, and she'll break from the manic intensity of it all.

_I'm not perfect_, she tells herself, and she wants so badly to yell it to everyone she sees. _I'm not the rule-obsessed, super-intelligent harpy you think I am!_ But she'll never say any of that - and even if she did, no one would believe her. Why would they, when everything she does goes against what she is inside?

**Homecoming - Ginny**

Does she regret all the broken hearts she's left in her past? Of course she doesn't! So what if every boy she's dated thinks she's mental, every boy she hasn't dated thinks she's either perfect or easily bored, and every girl she knows wishes they had her luck. None of that matters to her.

Leaving a string of broken hearts, she theorises, can lead to one of two things - either she will run out of boys to go out with, or she will find someone she won't get bored with. She really, really wants the latter, but she's not sure it's possible to find someone like that.

**Miss Invisible - Luna**

No one really sees her. She's alone a lot, and no one notices her unless she goes and says something crazy - something relating to the things she believes in without proof. And then, once she's done that, she's stared at and considered crazy. It's just so much easier, she's learned, to stay silent, to fade into the background and stay there.

It isn't like she wants to be ordinary, because she doesn't. If given the choice between becoming normal and being instantly popular or staying herself and becoming an outcast, she'd stay herself every time. Why would she want to change when the only people worth knowing are the ones who accept oddness? Still, she wonders if there will ever be someone who cares.

And then, on a day that seems normal, the unthinkable happens - a boy speaks to her.


End file.
